The fundamental purposes of the Administrative Core are twofold. First, it will provide the component projects with an intellectually stimulating and productive environment for conducting scientific research. Second, it will provide research and training opportunities for external researchers to investigate Medicare Part D. Meeting these responsibilities requires substantial administrative resources, effort, and skill. Specifically, the core has five main objectives: 1. Provide central administrative support to all Projects and the Data Core and maintain contact with NIA and CMS; 2. Facilitate communication and research spillovers within the Program Project; 3. Create training opportunities related to Medicare and aging; 4. Foster external collaboration and pilot research projects, including hosting two annual conferences on the impact ofthe Medicare Part D program; 5. Promote the dissemination of research results and public use data in both the academic and policy communities. To meet these objectives, the Administrative Core will pursue a robust mix of services and activities. These include the development of a Steering Committee to oversee the entire research enterprise; a postdoctoral training position; a pilot project program; a visiting scholars program; and summer workshops and conferences for the entire project team and external researchers. We will also work with CMS to develop public use datasets that can be shared with the research community.